Angel Of Death -PrinceAquila
by PrinceAquila
Summary: This is a light hearted story based on the life of a thief during the Victorian Era doesnt match to the thief game . The first chapter does set the tone so please give it a look and Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 - A Dogs Life

**FanFic - Angel of death**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N . Hey guys welcome to the first official chapter of 'Angel of death ' The story is based in England during the Victorian era .Without further a due ! Chapter 1 !**

 **Prologue**

Dillon Lock sat at his usual booth in the corner of the Brew Masters Inn . He was content , eyes focused on his glass of cheap whiskey ,savoring the quiet moments that rarely came about in the inn . A few minutes past and suddenly, the bell that hung on the door rang its familiar chime as the door swung open , allowing the polluted air passage to roll in along with a wealthy gentlemen and his lady . Dillon smiled to himself; indeed his patience would be rewarded . The man wore a top hat, a navy blue overcoat and a navy blue suede suit to match , his fingers were adorned with rings ,assuring Dillon that the man was in fact as wealthy as his appearance portrayed . "Perfect ", came the soft whispered words from the thief , his voice was deep and rough and he thought of a quick plan as he downed his whiskey and stood up steadily careful not to draw any unwanted attention . As he stood up he cracked his knuckles loosening the tense muscles of his fingers. He walked towards the couple taking short, quiet strides in his black boots (modified for stealth),black pants and sooty white shirt. His unbuttoned waistcoast stuck to his figure giving praise to his defined body .To complete his outfit he had a thin black gentlemens' blazer - he chose his attire skillfully knowing he could blend in instantly with any crowd in the city along with the secure shadows of the night . Dillon kept close to the walls of the inn, he watched his target whilst he continued striding casually past the table and then, CRASH!

Just as he had planned ,he purposely dragged his foot along the table leg causing the table to topple over along with the hot soup and tea that lay upon it . The wealthy man went red as his flesh was scorned from the heat of the tea and no doubt his quality clothes had been ruined. he stood up yelling curses at the hooded man whilst leaving his beautiful companion to draw all weary eyes to her , nobody would see Dillon's swift hands as he leaned over to assist the gentlemen ." You blithering idiot ! You fool ! You've ruined my suit ! I shall have your head for this! Arrrgh...its burning my skin, get this off me!" could be heard all around the little inn ;the angry words being emitted from the furious man. Dillon smirked yet maintained a relaxed posture " My sincere apologies sir, please let me help you with that. " He said in his most apologetic tone and his best concerned expression . He took off the gentleman's blazer , while seeming to assist the man he welcomed himself to his goods. Using his trained stealth and swift fingers he searched and pocketed all of the blazer's contents . Satisfied, he laid the blazer across the chair ,apologized again and abruptly left but not before giving the woman an adorning smile and a wink

Promptly after leaving the building Dillon walked into a nearby alleyway smirking as he looked over his goods for the day . A gold pocket watch with an eagle engraved into it , which he instantly took a liking to and fixed onto his waist coat; he had a few gold coins which he dropped into his pouch and some papers that had no value to him so he tossed them into the street . "I was a fool to presume he hadn't been robbed before by that lady , poor man's probably been sucked dry by his mate ." He mumbled to himself quite annoyed .

He buttoned up his waistcoat and proudly pulled his long blonde hair back into a loose pony tail . He turned into the street and waited for a few seconds before finding an appropriate group of people to which he joined ,blending with the crowd, head low ,hiding from the onlooking guards . Today could have been better ,he thought to himself ,as he made his way back to his hideout.

 **A/N So that was the first chapter just to set the tone and setting of the story , thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2- An Old Friend

**Chapter 2 -An Old Friend**

 **A/N Chapter two , Enjoy :)**

Dillon sat up straight in his bed , his eyes adjusting to the early morning rays of the sun . His body was scarred from the years of his thieving life . Groggily, he woke up and walked across the wooden floors of the clock tower to his cracked marble shower . He stood under the water , allowing it to flow through his hair and trickle down his toned body , streaming over his battered bruised form , over each scar some new and some old . He stepped out of the shower rejuvenated and lively , he grasped the bronze handle of his wardrobe ,roughly sliding it open as he began to dress; black trousers , knee high leather boots - the type with good grip ,essential to his running ,wall climbing life style . He buttoned his white tattered shirt with a weary sigh ,completing his attire with the black waist coat and pulling on his charcoal black blazer with his modified hood which he added on himself , lastly fixing on his newly acquired pocket watch. He tied his long stringy blonde hair in its usual loose pony tail before he opened the window pane of the clock tower and peered down at the city's citizens. Eyes fixed on the hay stack he had moved a few weeks back . Arms spread out wide , eyes closed , deep breathe in and he kicked off and flew in the air , executing a perfect backflip as he began his descent down to the cart of hay , feeling the wind through his hair he relaxed , and as soon as he had jumped he had landed perfectly into the forage .PHOOSHHHH . He lay in the soft hay feeling relaxed from his usual leap , a few more deep breaths and he slipped out .Pulling his hood down over his eyes he blended in with the crowd walking towards the Northern part of the city .

Dillon walked across the stone pavement not exactly following a path but feeling the hustle and the movement of bodies around him , allowing himself to be carried by the crowd ,he knew this was the safest way to travel without been spotted by the guards not the fastest , but definitely the safest.

As he followed the crowd through the busy streets travelling through aleyways slyly slipping from crowd to crowd seizing opportunities to arive at the Northern district's gates as fast as possible . From time to time a guard would peer deep into the crowd , every time causing Dillon's heart to beat a little faster , but whether it were a scout on foot or an archer on the higher buildings , Dillon was never detected , this caused him to look down , for he couldn't help but smile at himself both at his skill and their own stupidity .

Dillon was getting closer to his destination , he could smell the air become more breathable and free of pollution and smoke , the crowds appearance grew rapidly from the poor in ragged clothes to the wealthy in tailored suits and fine clothes , hands adorned with precious jewels . Dillon's eyes moved from side to side rapidly taking in all his potential thieving goods his hands twitching in anticipation , yet he was a smart man he knew attempting to loot now could cause him to get caught leaving him no choice but to flee but if he were patient he would get a much greater prize then a few Gold coins or ruby rings . As he reached the small gated walls of the cemetery he took extra care to subtly remove himself from the crowd his shoulders swaying expertly avoiding contact so that he wouldn't be noticed . When he arrived at the cemetery walls he sized up the huge metal fence over them and gave a quick look around before he took two long strides on the second gracefully launching himself into the air swinging his left foot forward ,kicking against the short wall and menourvoring himself upwards,his hands grasping the steel , muscles tensing as he pulled himself up , as he got over the fence he leaned forward and placed his free hand lower down on the fence to stabilize himself as the rest of his body followed in his forward momentum and went over the fence almost like a cartwheel in mid air . It took him no more then a few seconds to get over the fence , he fell to the ground gracefully and almost naturally bending his knees to accommodate his body weight so he would take no injury from the fall . He readjusted his hood and out of habit dusted his attire and smoothed over his blazer . He may be a thief but he had his pride , he had to bring himself up , been abandoned at the age of seven he matured and became the man he wanted to be , he chose his life and honed his own skills . He walked to the far left corner of the eerie marshy cemetery . Thorny vines consumed and overruled the dirt floor , Dillon took in the sculptured marble tombstones which marked each tomb the older ones having the cunning vines coiled around them whilst the newer tombstones still shone and gleamed . He admired some of them as he walked past having a good sense of artistic workmanship , he could tell which ones were of great value . The young thief took slow small strides taking his time to arrive at the small shack of the graveyard keeper . Good old One Eye Achilles , One Eye for short to most . Achilles was a soldier , now retired from his army life living as a simple graveyard caretaker to make a living , his side job been an informant for Dillon . Knowing all the rich citizens passing's he would over hear the family speaking about secret family jewels and where to find them ,information like this was valuable for Dillon.

As Dillon strode closer to the cabin he pulled his hood down not wanting to seem rude to his good old friend . He stepped on the moldy ,creaky porch of the rugged cabin raising his fist to knock on the broken down door . He took a step back patiently waiting . The door creaked open and the he was greeted by the weary smile of a grey haired man , bringing a smile to his own face . "Ahh Mr Lock good to see you " Dillon looked at Achilles , he looked weak his body hunched leaning forward on his walking stick wearing his old army boots , dirty trousers , a navy blue shirt with his old red army overcoat ."The feelings are mutual " Came the warm reply .

Achilles beckoned to Dillon to take a seat and he complied , choosing a creaking old wooden chair . As he sat he took in the room it was small and furnished for comfort , bear skins lay as carpets and rugs , the plain white paint was dirty and peeling revealing the wood planks behind , besides that there was a small kitchen area towards the left, a coffee table in the centre and a furnace against the wall opposite the door . Achilles eased into the couch opposite Dillon and spoke, his voice sounding shakey. "So, I assume you haven't come just to say hello " . "Sadly not Achilles , I've heard whispers that the Dragons Eye diamond is in town , what do you know of it ? " Achilles locked his gaze with Dillon looking at him sternly his shakey voice asking , " You couldn't possibly be thinking about stealing the diamond could you ?" . "Maybe I am ." Came Dillon's straight reply . "Why I do believe that this could be even more challenging even for you" Achille's reply was wise as he wished to persude the young man , which he had taken a liking to , to not take part in the deed so dangerous , that it could be impossible . Dillon , however still wore that serious face indicating no fear in the old man's words . " I understand that you may want to persuade me into not been so rash , but you know me Achilles , and you know you can't change the course of my thoughts ," The young man portrayed his usual smirk and continued to say "Also my success rate would surely increase with your help ." Achilles eyes widened for a second before it returned giving his face the usual warm hearted appearance with a weak smile. "Indeed what you say is true young one " he said while relying on his walking stick to shakily help him up as he staggered across the room to the fire place . Curiously Dillon got up and followed . He was perplexed when he realized that following the old man had led him to a fireplace and a blank wall , he tweaked his head to the side as he is watched the former soldier slide his walking stick into a shaft , hidden within the centre of the wood pile . Just as he had done this a few creaks and cracking could be heard with a low hum of a rusty gear , as this happened the wall that stood opposite the pair had split into two revealing a secret hidden room , the room wasn't big and its walls were dressed in shelves loaded with rolls of paper , books , scrolls and fragments of numerous other precious scripts . Achilles stepped within the room and looked around wearily before grabbing hold of a rolled of paper and gently sliding it out of the confines of the other parchments , as he stepped out the room he withdrew his walking stick from the secret passage in which it was sheathed seconds ago , upon pulling out the stick the low humming of gears grinding was heard again as the walls resumed their places side by side hiding the room again , almost as though it never exist . Achilles looked deep into Dillon's eyes as Dillon questioned him , "What's so interesting about this print ?"asked Dillon trying his best not to look too intrigued . Achilles gave his usually weary smile "This is the deciding factor which will determine your life , but be warned once you go down this road you can never go back ." Dillon was concerned with the words spoken and with a steady hand grasped the roll of paper handed out to him . "What do you mean it will never be the same ?" He asked . Achilles chuckled to himself , " Boy , Do you really think after a job this big you'll be able to go back to your carefree lifestyle ?" The words struck a nerve within the young man . He hadn't actually gave it much thought , but only a few seconds were enough for his mind to be filled with all the obstacles he would face throughout the job and after .

There was a moment of silence between the men as Achilles patiently awaited the young mans decision. Dillon's eyes were focused intently on the script which lay in his hand and he unknowingly held his breath as he unraveled the delicate scroll

His eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the intricate details which marked the page . "Blueprints ?" He asked in a confused voice . "How would you expect to navigate and hide without a good knowledge of the bank?, " Achilles chuckled "This blueprint holds the information of every hollow wall , every secret room and the plans of every floor " , the old man stated quite proudly. Dillon couldn't hold back as his excitement as a visible smile was sprawled across his face . His fingers fumbled with his excitement as he spread out the blueprint and quickly folded it and placed it carefully in his inside blazer pocket . He courteously nodded his head at the elderly man to imply a thank you, for he could not find the words to express his appreciation . "You should go soon young thief , planning should be thorough and will require much time ." Dillon smiled , "Indeed " he said pressing his thumb to the trigger of his pocket watch allowing the lid to flip open , a couple seconds passed and he fixed it back onto his waistcoat . Achilles looked at him with a quizzical look on his face . "Another great find ?" . A simply smirk was a sufficient reply . " Ah a fine piece be sure to look after it. " "I will ." Dillon said quickly before sneaking his hand behind his back and bringing forward a small burlap sack concealed within the confines of his hand , he reached out and shook Achilles hand placing the sack of gold coins into the older mans hands . " Achilles smiled and gave a quick nod , releasing the young mans hand and pocketing his reward , he moved towards the door and opened it , and as black clothed man stepped through Achilles simply muttered under his breath , "Good luck , you'll need it " and he closed the wooden door and latched it .

As Dillon slumbered in the shadows to his home ,his mind raced with the new turn of events . Every good thief dreams of having the complete plans for a bank , with this the possibilities are endless and the odds were suddenly in his favor .

Due to the late hour that he had been making his way home , there were no crowds for him to disguise himself with from the ever weary archers , this left him with three choices , the first run through the alleyways as quick as possible and risk an arrow or two finding its way into his back , the second simply spending the night in a dark corner until the markets opened in the morning bringing in crowds and finally , the third , well it was practically suicide .

 **(A/N THE NEXT SCENE IS MILDLY GRAPHIC )**

 **Dillon's POV(point of view )**

" Well theres no way I'm going to be sleeping on ground , what ? with rats trying to get a good nip at me , and in these clothes ? The day would never come. Lets see now so running ... I am fast aren't I , but so are arrows and I don't fancy been caught by one of 'em . So it would seem ironically my only option to live would be the most suicidal. " , Dillon let out a low chuckle as he thought to himself , just then he grabbed his coat and pulled it open revealing shiny objects that were placed between sheathes on his waistcoat , at this sight he fixed his coat and smiled , " Suicide it is. " He said pulling up his hood .

Quick as a flash the young thief in black ran towards the building and kicked off the wall ,launching himself up and grabbing onto the iron bars of a burglar guard , he climbed up from there , scaling the building with ease finding hand holds in between the cracked bricks and grasping on the windows sills and occasionally the pipes that would be along the wall . After a short minute he had completely climbed to the top of the building and upon hoisting himself up did a quick forward roll and pressed his back onto a chimney to hide from the guards that had made a post on the roof top. He leaned to the side and peaked around the corner just enough to catch a glimpse of four men on the post and a fifth on the adjacent building , all in the usual guards uniform , without armor or protection of any sort , apart from their bows and daggers. His eyes closed . "Three " . He slowly took in a breath . "Two." . He held it , assessing the situation and creating every assumption on every possibility and out come that could be made with his every action . " One." . Dillon slowly breathes out . " Zero . " . His eyes shoot open as he turns around the corner and runs towards the guards that notice him immediately , two guards pull out their daggers , the third a sword and the fourth a bow who was already readying an an arrow . "Five" Dillon moves at lightening speed , his swift hand reaching beneath his blazer and grasping a steel cut throwing knife , the arrow launches towards him and he kneels down dodging the arrow and countering by flicking his wrist sending the knife through the air and finding its mark in the soft neck of the guard which had fired the arrow ."Four." The two guards wielding daggers had begun to make their way towards him . As the first guard reached him he proceeded to swipe the dagger across in a horizontal angle , Dillon easily dodged this and instantly grabbed his attackers blade - wielding hand and drove it further along to the side and quickly jabbed at the attackers throat. As the other dagger wielding guard ran forward Dillon reacted by forcing the first guards hand sideways to force his attackers blade into the skull of the second attacker , Dillon made no acknowledgement to the sound of crushing bones "Three " he continued to drive his knee downwards onto his attackers thigh causing him to collapse to his knees , as this happened Dillon caught a glance of the sword wielding guard walk towards him and raise his sword above his head , in a second Dillon swung his elbow against the skull of the man of his knees causing a sickening sound ,he grasped the kneeling man's neck and used it to cartwheel around the mans body , allowing him to narrowly avoid the blade of the sword as it was brought down by the new attacker , as he cartwheeled over the man sounds of his neck breaking became audible ."Two." The swordsman prepared to swing again in an upwards vertical swipe , but as he began to bring his arms up , they were knocked back down by the forearm of Dillon soon followed by a left-right jab combo of the thief's fist on the swordsman's face , He took a step back and lunged forward gathering power for a quick right handed punch to the attackers sensitive neck , as the swordsman coughed , sputtered and held his neck Dillon ripped the dagger out of the skull of the previous attacker and plunged it into the current attackers abdomen . "One." ..."One ?" Dillon's eyes widened in realization as he quickly spun on the heels of his feet just in time to see the archer from the adjacent building release an arrow sending it flying towards him . Dillon side stepped the arrow with ease and caught it mid air , he twirled it in between his fingers causing the arrow head to point back to the Archer , as he did this , he used his foot to flick up the first Attackers bow , which he caught and in a split second he naturally hitched his breath in concentration, notched the arrow and took aim simultaneously , pulled back and fired , He simply watched as the arrow cut through the air and hit its designated spot , the heart of archer . " Zero" he said with a hint of relief .The young thief always found it best to countdown your enemy's so you could be prepared as well as helping to predict the situation. Not even having broken a sweat , Dillon simply dropped the bow and went back to retrieve the used throwing knife still impaled in the neck of the archer , he had a few throwing knives , but this one had not been damaged so he decided to simply clean it on the robes of its victim and salvage it , In the distance he could see the very top of his clock tower , He sighed as he wondered how many battles like this one he would have before he reached home.

It took him roughly forty minutes to arrive on a rooftop opposite the tower . The young man was tired from running across the roof tops at full speed occasionally running into a few guards which he disposed of with ease . He straightened from his crouching position as he began to slowly walk towards the edge of the roof facing the clock tower , looking up at his window high up on the tower with a solid wood beam above the post . He removed a loose tile from the roof top revealing a small compartment which contained rope and a make shift crossbow with a slightly larger pullback system . Dillon assembled his cross bow and clipped in the modified arrow with four large hooks with a rope attached to the end . He aims at the beam up high and fires watching as the arrow soars through the air towards the beam and passes it , when it reaches its max it begins its decent down perfectly over the beam , the hooks weight made the arrow wrap around the beam and with a heavy thud the hook impaled the wooden beam and the rope unraveled and hung down the side of the building . Dillon sighed again been so tired and he placed the crossbow back into its hiding spot concealing it with the roof tile . With a short run up he launched into the air and leaped across the gap and roughly landed against the stone bricks of the tower dangling just by his fingers grasping desperately to a small ledge as his body slammed against the stone . With brute strength he hoisted himself up and began gracefully ascending against the grey stone , steadily moving his arms and legs in a synchronized pattern pushing against small ledges and using the cracks and indentations as foot and handholds. Midway up the tower he holds onto the bars of a flag pole with one hand and leans back to face the dangling rope . Dillon kicks off the wall as he jumps backwards twisting his body just in time to encase himself over the rope , his hands grabbing on tightly and moving his right leg to wrap the rope around it . He begins a slow ascent as he was utterly exhausted . As he reaches his window he begins to swing until he firmly places his foot on the wood sill and he pulls himself into his hideout , not forgetting to unhook the special arrow and rolling up the rope into a bundle and handing it on the hook near the window . He begins to undress as he walks across the room , hearing the floorboards groan under his heavy steps . He sheds his blazer and lays it on his bed . He delicately removes his pocket watch and places it into a carved granite box , soon after he takes off his waistcoat and puts it on the pillow like torso of a mannequin he uses for his clothes . His dirty shirt was tossed aside for a much needed wash , next came off his boots which were placed at their usual spots at the foot of his bed but not before he checked the soles for damage . He decided his pants could last another day and he folds it and places it onto the small bedside table . He decided he was too late for a shower and opted to waking up early for a relaxing shower and then plans for the heist.

He lazily pulled on a pair of tattered torn trousers and collapsed into his bed with a heavy sigh , eager for his much needed and well deserved rest . As he lay on his back , his intertwined fingers on his sculpted body . He unconsciously moved his fingers along his firm abdominal muscles and winced when he felt a slight pain throb at his lower right waist . He gazed down and found a sizable bruise stained his skin , an imperfect purple blotch marking his god like body . He let his head fall back , been cascaded in the welcoming soft touch of the pillow , he simply made a mental note to see to it in the morning , his final thought before he welcomed the darkness that sleep had brought as it consumed him.

 **A/N THANKS FOR READING , HOPE IT WAS GOOD :)**


End file.
